What's Left Behind
by sevenimpossiblethings
Summary: After many years, Alice has grown up and finally returned to Wonderland. Just when she arrives in Wonderland, she meets someone looking to leave it, Jefferson. She seeks adventure; he seeks home. But when the curse is cast, Alice and Jefferson find that they need each other more than they ever imagined. Alice/Jefferson
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! This story really started out as just a little idea that I soon realized had so much potential to be a story, especially with some of it written from Alice's point of view. Some of the little details (Alice's last name and age) are from the 2010 version of Alice in Wonderland, but this is mainly focused on Once Upon a Time. I'm excited to know what you all think. Thank you so much for reading and enjoy the story!**

 **-sevenimpossiblethings**

* * *

Prologue

Jefferson was lost. Not literally of course, one could only walk so far within the palace walls. More specifically, he was lost in thoughts. It was a warm summer's day and he had left his work on the queen's hats to get some fresh air. It was the breeze that had reminded him of home and from there he had become lost in his thoughts. Usually, he forbade himself to think of the Enchanted Forest; it was too painful for him to remember the home he had left behind. Focusing on his work was easier. But sometimes, thinking endlessly of hats was tiring and it put him in a gloomy mood. After all, it was that accursed hat that had gotten him stuck here in the first place. Stuck in Wonderland, tricked by Regina, left to be an imprisoned hatter to the queen, and all the while trying to recreate the hat that had brought him there. Only this time, he planned to use it to take him back home.

But despite his efforts to recreate his magical hat, it was all to no avail. He had nearly given up all hope of escaping Wonderland and had hopelessly resigned himself to being trapped in that gloomy castle forever. It was on that day he met Alice Kingsleigh.

* * *

Chapter 1

My first thought was that I must have looked plenty confused, for I was. Despite having been to Wonderland before- it was so very long ago- I only really remembered the people I had met. Memories of which way to go and which road to take, why, I suspected that I had forgotten those ages ago. Wandering into the garden, with my hair all disheveled, I thought about what they would think of me at home and laughed to myself. It was half a laugh and half a scoff, really. On first glance, the garden seemed to be empty. _No one to ask directions from_ , I thought. But then, I realized there was someone who was pacing the garden, rather anxiously, who seemed to be terribly distracted. I pondered for a moment on whether or not to interrupt him for fear that if I interrupted him, he surely would lose sight of whatever important thing he was thinking of. I waited a moment longer, but he still didn't notice me, so I awkwardly cleared my throat. This finally caught his attention, and he looked at me for a moment as if I had literally conjured myself out of thin air.

"Hello," I said. I wanted to reassure him that I was indeed real since my presence had surprised him so. "I'm Alice Kingsleigh and, well, I afraid I'm quite lost."

At the sound of my voice, he seemed to become less surprised at my sudden appearance, but he looked at me skeptically, as if I wasn't a nineteen year old girl, too short for my age, and looking terrible confused, but rather, as if I were a spy of sorts.

"You're not from around here, are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, and I'd appreciate if you'd stop regarding me as if I were a spy or something."

He smiled, a contrived kind of grin. "Well then, my sincerest apologies," he laughed while he made a charming little bow. "My name's Jefferson. How can I help you, Alice…"

"Alice Kingsleigh. And I was hoping you'd point me in the direction of the tea party?"

Seeing him pause, I added, "After I leave, I just need someone to give me directions." I checked my watch to see if I was to be late and realized that the hands of my watch had frozen as they did the last time I had visited Wonderland.

"I hardly know which way to go to _get out of here,_ so I'm afraid I won't be much help," he remarked, seeming uninterested.

"Oh, but it's just over that wall, over there," I pointed with my finger. "I climbed over the wall after I wandered around for a while. That was after I fell down the rabbit hole."

This suddenly seemed to spark his attention in what I was saying and he asked me in a flurry of words what I meant by "fell down the rabbit hole?"

I explained to him that I had been to Wonderland before when I was very young and that I had returned through a rabbit hole.

"You mean you're from a different land?" he asked me excitedly.

"Yes, I mean, I suppose so."

"Was there any magic where you came from?"

I shook my head and instantly he looked disappointed. "Look, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I really need to leave now, so if you'll excuse me-"

"No, it's just that I need to get home, and I need to get back to a land with magic."

"You mean you're not from Wonderland?"

"No, I- I had a hat that brought me, through the portals. I don't have the hat anymore, so I am quite stranded here." He shrugged dejectedly at this.

All this talk of hats only made me more eager to get to the tea party with the hatter, the hare and the Cheshire cat. Then, I remembered something, that at the moment, I had no idea of the significance of. Hoping this would somehow help my cause of needing directions I said, "Look, I know a hatter who I met the last time I came to Wonderland, and he could make you a new hat. I'm sure he could."

"You're absolutely sure he could?"

I nodded with the utmost sincerity. There wasn't a shadow of doubt in my mind that Hatter would be able to do this. After all, I couldn't imagine why he couldn't have.

Jefferson seemed instantly encouraged by my answer. "Well, come on, we have to get out of here then. How far away is this hatter?"

I wasn't sure, after all, I had been the one who was lost earlier.

"Don't worry about that," he said casually, "I'm sure you'll remember once we get out of here."

"But there is one thing," I smiled.

"What?"

"Well, we mustn't be late for tea."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to the readers who have shown interest in this story! I'm glad you liked the first chapter and hope you will enjoy the second chapter as well. Chapter 3 will be posted very very soon!**

 **-sevenimpossiblethings**

 **P.S. There seems to be a little glitch with the fanfiction images that cause story covers to show up sometimes and other times not. I'm not sure when fanfiction will be fixing this, but I apologize if the story cover is not visible sometimes!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Alice is back!"

I smiled at the warm greeting that sounded from the tea table. After leaving the Queen of Heart's castle, a day of traveling and constantly looking behind our shoulders for the queen's guards, I was glad to be among those who I could trust. "My friends! I've missed you so much!"

I ran to embrace the March hare and Hatter, whom I was so glad to see. I settled on giving Ches the cat a pat on the head, for he was quite hard to hug in his transparent state and I shook the dormouse's little paw with my pinkie finger.

"You're just in time for tea!" the dormouse exclaimed.

"Have you got it just how I like it?"

"Extra cream and four sugars?"

"Perfect!"

"That's an awful lot of sugar." I turned to see Jefferson, who had come to stand beside me, with an amused grin on his face.

"Well, I like my tea sweet."

Hatter leapt onto the table. "Oh Alice! We are so so glad you've returned to Wonderland. I remember when you were just a little girl, big as my thumb."

"I remember being a bit bigger than that, Hatter. And my dear Hatter, I must ask a favor of you."

"Anything, Alice."

"Jefferson here," I gestured towards him, "Well, he needs a hat, a magical hat."

"A portal jumping hat, to help me get home," Jefferson clarified.

"A portal jumping hat…" Hatter mumbled to himself while Jefferson glanced at me as if to ask, _I thought you said he would be able to make this hat?_

I shrugged to answer him as if I was saying back, _Give him a moment to think!  
_  
Hatter finally turned back around. "I can make the hat," he said decisively, "But the magic, well, you'll have to go the White Queen for that."

"How far is this White Queen?" Jefferson asked.

"Just down the road to the north and a day's journey."

Jefferson turned to me. "Alice? Are you coming?"

I grinned. Of course I was, it was an adventure.

* * *

"So what kind of magic do you think the White Queen will give us?"

Jefferson shrugged. "No idea, I just know I need to get home."

"Tell me about it."

"About what?"

I smiled and repeated myself. "Home, tell me about your home. You're always talking about it."

"Well, it's a little cottage in the woods of the Enchanted Forest. Not much really, but it's home."

"I'm sure it's lovely. Otherwise, you wouldn't miss it so much," I remarked lightly.

He stopped walking. "Look, I never properly thanked you for everything."

"Oh, that's alright," I remarked casually. "You get home, and I get an adventure. It's what I wanted anyways."

"So, what happens after this great adventure?"

"I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The White Queen's palace was widely regarded as the most beautiful place in Wonderland. This infuriated her sister, the Queen of Hearts, but there was no denying the superiority of the beautiful palace of the White Queen's when it was compared to its dismal rival.

While being led through the spotlessly immaculate halls, I marveled at how the two sisters could be so very different.

The queen's announcer's voice boomed through the echoing hall. "May I announce, Alice Kingsleigh and Jefferson Barnes, Your Majesty."

I sank into a deep curtsey and waited for the queen to speak. When I heard the sweet, comforting sound of her voice, I looked up and smiled.

"It's been too long, Alice. It overjoys me that you've returned to Wonderland. I sense, however, that you have come for assistance?"

I nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty. You see, Hatter sent us. We were told you would have the magic for a portal jumping hat for my friend, Jefferson."

The White Queen stood and descended gracefully from her throne, her face looking a stark contrast from her usual aloofness. It was said that all of her time was dedicated to learning about flowers and trees, potions and recipes, but at the sound of Jefferson's name, a look of recognition appeared on her face. "Jefferson Barnes, aren't you my sister's hatter?"

Jefferson nodded shortly. "Yes, but I find myself to be missing home and having no way to get there."

The White Queen nodded, as if this was all the explanation she needed. "Well, come with me to the kitchens and I shall certainly see if some magic can be found."

Once at the kitchens, she then proceeded to pour in a long list of ingredients into a kettle. The result was a small vial of emerald colored liquid that she explained, would enable the hat to portal jump after it was poured onto it.

We thanked her and started our return back to Hatter. Having already once travelled the way, we had no trouble returning to the site of the tea party.

Upon our arrival we found the guests of the tea party in a state of chaos.

"Alice!" Hatter exclaimed, "Thank goodness you're back!" He shoved that hat, which I assumed was for Jefferson, into my hands and cried, "The Queen of Heart's, her guards are after you and they'll be here any moment!"

I tossed the hat to Jefferson. "After me?"

"Yes, they discovered your escape, the both of yours, and have been looking for you."

I glanced at Jefferson to see his reaction to this, for the guards were looking for him too, but his gaze was fixed solidly on his hat, which was spinning on the ground in front of him and causing a powerful wind. I rushed towards him. "Jefferson, the guards are after us. The Queen of Heart's guards."

The solution for him was clear. He was leaving for the Enchanted Forest, in a few short moments, the queen's guards would be of no concern to him. For me, it was slightly more complicated.

"Come with me."

"What?"

"To the Enchanted Forest!" he yelled over the sound of the wind. "You have to decide now!"

I looked back at my friends, at Hatter and made my decision. If I could travel back to Wonderland from the ordinary world, if I wanted to return from the Enchanted Forest, surely I could? I jumped into into the spinning hat without another thought.

 **A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you liked chapter 3. Chapter 4, which will begin the chapters that take place in the Enchanted Forest, will be coming soon and events will start to pick up speed a lot more. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I tumbled through thin air for longer than I ever thought one could fall through a spinning hat. It wasn't like I spent enough time jumping through hats to have good knowledge on it, but still, it was completely remarkable to me and at the same time, perfectly strange. A rabbit hole was one thing; but traveling to another land through a hat, that was still more unusual. I looked down to see the ground fast approaching and I braced my feet for when they would meet the cold marble, but to my surprise, they stopped just before they hit the ground and I floated just above the ground before gracefully landing.

Jefferson landed next to me and grinned. "Having fun?"

I nodded and giggled. "What next?"

He looked at me with half surprise at my giddiness and half curious amusement. "That door over there," he gestured to one of the colored doors.

I ran over to the purple door that he had pointed at and gingerly turned the knob. Bright sunlight flooded the room and I walked through the door.

All around me were tall trees filled with newly orange and red leaves of autumn. Beams of sunshine filtered through the trees and painted the ground in light. I stared wide eyed at the scene around me and exclaimed delightedly to Jefferson how beautiful it was.

Again, he smiled with half curious amusement and took a deep breath of the fresh air around us.

He turned to me and held out his hand, asking, "Ready to continue with our adventure?" He said the last word with joking emphasis.

I playfully took his hand and skipped down the path through the woods, swinging our hands back and forth. We walked through the woods, climbing over fallen branches and hopping on stepping stones through bubbling creeks.

"This is so fun!" I beamed.

"There's plenty of woods like this one near where Grace and I live, if you want to stay with us."

"Who's Grace?" I asked in surprise. This was the first time I had heard the name.

"Grace is my daughter."

"You have a daughter?"

He nodded 'yes' and looked taken aback that I was so surprised.

I tried to neutralize and dismiss my expression as casually as possible, but inside, I was feeling anything but uncaring about the new piece of information I had learned. The fact that, Jefferson, handsome, audacious and dashing Jefferson, had a daughter was something that made me feel- admittedly immature- disappointment, disappointment that churned in my stomach. In my mind, I liked the idea of being his only companion and friend, the only one he relied on and needed, as I was in Wonderland. There was something remarkably romantic about the notion to me, silly and naive as I was.

We continued the walk in relatively subdued silence. I was sure that Jefferson noticed my change in mood, but he tactfully chose to say nothing about it. By this time, I turned over the newly learned fact in my mind so many times that I effectively caused myself to feel thoroughly crestfallen. I was too disappointed to even ask about his wife because I disliked the idea of being a third wheel, a burden, to his family.

Finally, after much walking and awkward silence, a small cottage in a clearing came into view.

Jefferson pulled out a key from his pocket and opened the thick, rustic, wooden door at the front of the house.

The moment we entered the house, Jefferson was greeted by a light voice filled with joy calling out 'papa'!

A small, blonde haired girl ran to Jefferson's open arms and embraced him.

"You're back! You're back!"

I looked on from where I was standing, feeling very much like an outsider. Observing the girl's appearance, I noticed her worn out dress and disheveled, tangled hair and guessed that she had no mother to take care of her. I was filled with a sudden sense of pity for the girl as I recalled how as a child, I had been far more fortunate, growing up well cared for by two parents and an older sister who were all happy to attend to my every need and assure that I had not a worry in the world.

Jefferson turned to me and addressed the young girl who stood as his side. "Grace, this is Alice Kingsleigh. She might be staying with us for a little while."

Grace looked at me as if she were making a study of my character. I wondered what she saw behind my plain appearance; my wavy blonde hair and short stature. I hoped she saw a friend. There was the uncomfortable silence of strangers meeting.

I smiled encouragingly. "Hello Grace, it's nice to meet you," I said. Noticing the small bunny doll she clutched in her arms, I remarked to her about how I had met a talking rabbit and promised to tell her the story. This brought a smile to her face and I was glad of the break in the awkwardness.

I looked around myself at the humble little cottage. It certainly wasn't anything like Wonderland, but I had decided to stay. This would be home, for now at least. At that moment, I didn't know how short of a time 'for now' would be.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Chapter 5 will feature some more Enchanted Forest characters. Thanks for reading; a new chapter will be coming soon!**

 **-sevenimpossiblethings**


End file.
